Future Characters
In the future, several of the heroes have had children/ cloned/ adopted Sora and Kairi have two children the older brother named Sutomu at 18 ( Japanese for storm) who had Sora’s limbs and Kairi’s facial features and a younger sister Kumo 14 ( Japanese for cloud) who looked like 14 year old Kairi with Sora’s hand size Roxas and Namine fraternal twins, a 17 year old Boy named Ranpu ( Japanese Light) who looked like a younger Roxas with more of Namine’s hair and a girl Haku ( Japanese shortened twilight) who was more like Namine but with Roxas’s hair in retrospect to Ranpu’s looks. Ashitaka and San have 5 children, a 20 year old daughter Kaoru A basic copy of san with Ashitaka's hair, 18 year old daughter Kyoto with San's hair but looks more like Ashitaka, 16 year old twin boys Edo and Hiro with San's hair and eyes and Ashitaka's form and a 15 year old daughter Miyako who looks almost like San if not for a black scar across her left eye, a remnient of Ashitaka's curse and strengh, but no curse Right after that wedding, Ben and Kiki had a son, Ken ( Same as in the show) Tonto and Wendy had a 18 year old daughter named Jen, with Tonto's hair and Wendy's looks ( I consider that lucky) who is engaged to Omnitrix's and Karai's 17 year old son, a black haired boy named Steve, but nicknamed shred. Her three cousins are Braig, son of Xigbar and Thelma age 15, Isa son of Saix and Welma age 14 and Ian son of Zexion and Zelma age 12. Sari never married, but had a daughter Sally age 8 who resembles her completly After Luke skywalker rose to govern the jedi council at age 16, he reverted the rules to that of pre russan star wars jedi, allowing but discouraging marriage. After that Thomas married Seras, having a dhampir son named John with brown red hair and red eyes age four Jaden and Alexis have a daughter, Duela who resembles Alexis with Jaden's hair and personality age 11. She is best friends with the crown Princess of Pharoh Kingdom; Yuna, with her father, Yugi's, hair but longish age 11. When Kronos started to create minions from the dark part of Jaden's heart, they technically became his descandents, but he was only close to one, Shania Aelita and Jeremy have also married, with a 14 year old daughter Einette, with pink hair and glasses Ashoka hasn't married, but adopted a orphaned Togruta named Tisa age 6 After a disaster destroyed all the warriors except Jayfeather, he vowed to keep the warrior code alive and by some adventure he won't tell me about he gained inmortality like Eragon, who he lives with as well as Arya and Saphira. Arya has born Eragon a son who they named Garrow, with Arya's looks but totally Eragon's personality age 10 Aang and Katara have also married, with a 13 year old daughter, the waterbender Kya with aang's eyes but with Katara's looks and water bending as well as an 11 year old airbender son Ven, looking like his father except with his mothers skin Aqua and Ven had a son they named Terra, after their old friend with Aqua's blue hair and Ven's eyes 17 Zak and Wadi had married three months before Jade and Omi, and they are expecting their first child, and Drew's first and only grandchild as Doc passed away the year before. Phineas and Isabella have also been engaged to each other, as are Katie and Dale from the Silver eyed story. Sarah and James have married and have a son age 14 named Frank after Ben franklin with his father's swelt figure and his mothers red hair and a 12 year old daughter with blond hair named Liberty Melody has returned to Atlantica and married the merboy from the movie, having a daughter named Cera age 12 after her friend with blond hair and hers and her grandmother Aerial's personaliy Ash and May married, but have not had any kids The penguins, at this point of time only a heavily aged Private, cloned themselves a new legion of penguin soldiers, Penguin Beyond "General" the eye patched one yelled. Skipper's clone, looks like him but has a eye patch "Rookie" the iron winged one yelled. Private's clone, looks like him but has a wing made of cortosis metal "Brainiac" the huge headed one yelled. Kowalski's clone, looks like him but has a litterally swollen head "Smasher" the two tongued one yelled. Rico's clone, looks like Rico in the movie, but has two tongues Dani and Timmy Turner dated at one point, but broke up on bad turns. Dani later met, dated and married Francis, having a daughter named Eppsa, a dark blue haired girl with a pony tail and green eyes age 7 The Gods Percy Jackson, god of lakes and rivers, and Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Civilization have a daughter, Zoe a blond haired, green eyed goddess of Ships, by time her age is 17, but she can appear any age she choses Alex Storm at one point, after risking his life to save the soul of the Goddess of Reincarnation, Bianca di Angelo. She granted him the same immortality as herself and her friends have, and had two just born twins, Alan and Alleshia Blossom and Dexter got married, and currently have two children, a 10 year old with super intelligence, eye sight and heat vision named Don with red hair and pink eyes, and a 12 year old daughter with all of her mothers powers and a bit of their intelligence with red hair, glasses and is short for her age named Bell Bubbles had a brief relationship with Boomer that ended due to his demise, and from it came a daughter, a 10 year old blond haired blue eyed girl named Bianca Buttercup also had a 10 year old, black haired, green eyed daughter named Bliss, but like her mother Bliss doesn't exactly describe this tomboy. The rouge Johnny Hurricane, is her father, but not willingly on Buttercup's part Juniper has a 11 year old daughter, who by some freak accident got Te Xuan Ze powers with her mothers still having hers named Jess with short black hair and every other line of hair being pink with tann skin Toph and Socka have a daughter, a blind 10 year old earthbender named Tya. The 14 year old red short haired teenager named Arlea is the daughter of Larxene and Axel Eddither, AKA EDSTREME is the son of Ed and May, age 10 resembling his father in every way except for his mothers blond hair in a buzz cut and his mother's teeth When Alex and Omni messed around with the cloner after Tonto redesigned it, they ended up mixing together 4 different sets of DNA, creating two clones, but aside from Copium existing in their DNA structure, they show no signs of being clones. They were created as babies and shot out of Omnimation by the two by mistake, after names had appeared to them; and found by Artemis and her hunters The first, is a girl with dark black hair, pale skin and blue eyes, one a icier shade than the other, called Leia, the DNA that makes her up came from Thalia Grace and the person who Kronos possess; Luke Casalatan. She has ADHD, Dyslexia and a fear of heights; and snakes. She has the power of electrical control, and teleporting; hailed from her parents, but her powers were locked by Tonto before they got rocketed to hide her identity. She is said to act like Thalia, and is a hunter; both are age 20 but are in the appearance of 10 year olds thanks to being hunters The second is also a girl, and most horribly of all, the DNA used on her was that of Artemis and Tonto. Her name is Diana, and like her father is a very gold hearted, if a little goofy, member of the hunters. She has blond hair from her fathers side, but has the fair skin of her mother. She could possibly unlock the powers of the gem gods, like Percy or Thalia, but Tonto locked her powers to hide her identity. But like Leia, her powers could be unlocked by Tonto when he so chooses. A third clone, a boy, at age 17, was a clone of Roxas and Xion's DNA samples. Sora created him by mistake as a baby when he came upon Tonto's old cloner. He had Roxas's hair style, in Xion's black. He is the heir to the clone world, Rion Danny and Sam have a son and daughter; the 14 year old Derreck, a black haired, blue eyed male and his younger sister, the 9 year old red headed, purple eyed Jana, both with ghost powers Kratos has a son, his mother unknown to all but to Kratos, a 19 year old pale skinned boy with red eyes and black hair. His name is Spart, and wields copies of Kratos's many weapons. Megaman and Roll have a son and daughter, both fratneral brown haired, green eyed cyber beings, Rock, in a light blue male, and Winda, in a bright purple, both appearing to be around 14 Clarisse and Chris Rodriguiez had two demi god children ; a 14 year old boy named Lee with brown hair and eyes, and a 10 year old girl with long raven black hair named Joan. All were hurt when Chris died in the intial attacks by Kronos. Morb and Tala, two clones on Clone planet, had a son named after the man Morb was cloned from, Brom, who happens to be his reincarnation Kronos has a daughter; who fights on the side of good, but is hunted by the gods, and with a time magic accident, is at 18 at the moment, really 21, her name is Chroma. Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters